Remnant Legends: The Ire of Fangs
by OverseerTheSecond
Summary: The log entry of the White Fang's resource accountant.


Log entry 137.

I hate humanity. The idea of them believing their arrogant belief of them being superior than all life is pathetic. Do they not understand they will die like anyone of us? Though, some of our own race of faunus can live past two hundred years of age, but yes, we all die, we all bleed the same way, we're no different from each other. So why do they keep on treating us like animals?

We faunus have specialized forms that makes us capable of living in a specific area. Faunus in the past have difficulties of venturing out of our specialized areas we've adopted to. Just like a rodent won't set foot into the frozen tundra as an arctic fox won't set foot into the desert. Faunas don't leave their homes, we are a specialist race. But humans are a different breed. They instead force the world to bend to their will. They domesticate anything that would be a threat to them and destroy everything else they couldn't. They enslave the weak, breed obedience into their servants and toss them away the moment they are of no use. First they hunted and gathered like the rest of us. Then they tamed the plants and the animals. Then they breed them, modified them until they're basically reliant on humanity. Eventually, they've bred a race of slaves. So when they saw us, they wanted to dominate us.

Humanity really can't seem to live in a world where they have to share a spot on the top of the food chain. What could anyone expect? They enslaved us, put us in chains and forced us to work. Their entire race is engineered to conquer after all. No matter where you put them, in the desert, in the forest, in the ocean, in the tundra, no matter where, they seem to be able to prosper. Like a damned infestation, they quickly tear up the lands, butchered the any and all life and then enslaved whatever else. We couldn't do anything to them. They were simply too good at adapting at any and all climate. We exile at a specific aspect of ourselves in any given environment, but these humans, they were generally good at all things. So we're conquered, forced to bleed and die to finish whatever wims these humans have. A gold mine filled with corpses or a field of sugar chains hunger for our blood or build a monument to their Gods upon the broken bones of our people! These horrible acts of injustice dug a ravine of suffering these pathetic humans can never be able redeem. But then the war came.

Oh such a foolish display of power in the face of their so called "culture". A strife so bloody it made these insufferable bastards meek enough to desperately beg us for our aid. We had no choice in the matter. It was either fight side by side with the very humans that has enslaved us so long ago or face an all our extinction by the vicious jaws of the Grimm. It was no surprise we all chose to live. At the end, the war was settled and for our efforts we were given Menagerie. A damn slap in the face for our efforts. These ignorant humans expect us to simply move to an area on a map were our own physical characteristics might be completely incompatible to the region we're expected to live. Sure, there were faunus that did gladly move there, I'm happy for them. But what about the rest of us? The people who literally can't move there due to our incompatible traits? Besides, even if all of us faunus would go there, the overpopulation would prove challenging. As I said, I am happy for them, they enjoy a freedom we could never have. We're forever region locked, we only pray our children can adapt a type of trait that would be better suited for the environment of Menagerie. But until then, the rest of us will keep being exploited for cheap labor.

These humans pushed us into poverty through subtle manipulation of wages and employment discrimination. They would delay or reject our school acceptance forms. They would overcharge our rent or refuse our application for a home. They would disallow us at restaurants and segratage us at water fountains and restrooms. While the precious youths of our faunus kind turns to suicides or drugs, the majority would take a more violent route. Gang violence and crime rose from our neighborhoods, as we were forced to pretend that these mass shootings and explosions were normal. These damn law enforcements never dared to set foot into our community other than to persecute us.

Looking back, I remember scoffing at the White Fang when they decided to do this all peaceful like. But when they finally started to grow some backbone a started taking some real actions, my respect for them has been gained. As I look at all of these assassination attempts on the rich and powerful business tycoons, the quicker I realized the blood lust that has been brewing within all of these fangs. It is true that Sienna's leadership was successful in the past, though I believe her focus on equality is a bit misplaced. See, I wanted the faunus' living conditions to be equal to that of humans, but she decided that faunus to be equal on a social level. It's one thing to build a house from scratch but it's another when trying to convince a large gathering of atheists that God's real. But in this case, she's putting a gun to every atheist's head and demand that they embrace the belief in God or die. Honestly, what was she thinking? She's practically begging for war, even if she doesn't intend to. But even though we had our differences, I still respected her for her ability to get things done. Her leadership was unquestionable and I do admire her stern stance on her ideology. It's a shame she had to die like this. Betrayed by one of our own, Adam.

His ideology is a simple minded approach, a mindless berserker that disregards any and all live, friend or foe within his destructive path, he wants to dominate humanity. What a farce. To do that we would need to stockpile weapons, manpower, training, getting the right supers on our side, fuel economy and the amount of planning we have to undertake to make a full on war against humanity would take several lifetimes to acquire. This organization had barely lived long enough to fill one. And here come charismatic Adam, flinging this oversized paragonic ego like it's some cheap tic tacs! We could downplay the fall of Beacon as nothing more than a rogue splinter faction that did it. But oh, this is rich, he plans to take on Mistral. Fine, take your little possy of hatefull goons with you, it's not like I'm trying to keep this vessel afloat or anything. And the assassination against Ghira!? Seriously?! It's one thing to assassinate a random human, but to assassinate one of our own? And the founder no less? I can only express pure rage against these imbeciles, especially the representatives! Damn these Albain brothers, I hope Fennec rots in hell for pulling such a nightmarish PR stunt against the fangs. Now that Adam is now on the lamb due to a backlash from the Menagerie community because, oh suprise, suprise, the assassination attempt didn't work! I mean, seriously! Why!? If they wanted to kill the founders, just use explosives! It's not that hard! Stupid stupid stupid! Or have someone slit their throats with a poisoned tip dagger! We have those chameleons as assassins for a reason! Gassing the house would've been great too! Like using one of those gas weapons that would leave no taste or smell, but no! They had to make a damn scene! Stupid stupid stupid! So now that there's a power vacuum and guess who has to clean up the mess? Me! I'm just their resource accountant. I manage the White Fang's budget and advise our alive leader so she, he? I honestly don't know who's in charge at this point. Can make a decision that won't drag us into the red. Honestly, from what I can tell, Adam attracts the most vengeful and biggeted Faunus to his side. Those that are still here are here because I took charge the moment, and as I predicted, his inevitable failure happened.

Now I'm going to do things my way. I for one want some practical changes for faunus kind. For example, actually fixing the crumbling neighborhoods we faunus has to live in. Seriously, we have so much resources we stole from the mega corporations that we could easily finance the faunus owned stores and faunus owned factories that are built by the faunus and for the faunus! We can fix their old rusting lead pipes that are poisoning their children. Speaking of them, we should actually open up our own clinics! Seriously, the most productive and efficient way to improve the lives of our faunus brethrens are to improve their lives through a reliable job security and bustling community! And, seriously, this movement is wasted upon these imbeciles in charge. Unfortunately Adam's little conqueror complex didn't even phase the faunus around here. Just because a homeless charity organization was found to be corrupt doesn't mean the homeless masses are going to stop being homeless. It doesn't work like that. The downtrodden, the poor, the discriminated, the homeless and desperate still exists. And the sad part is, even after all of those youths died on that hell train to Vale, it still didn't convince them to stop throwing away their lives on extreme causes. If the White Fang were to ever fail, copycats and gangs will fill up the void we left. It be a damn endless cycle and I don't approve, not one bit.

Also, it's sad seeing the good people from Menagerie coming to defend the scum that is humanity, but what can I say? They're wrong? No, not this time. Not only do we not have the resources, I'm afraid if we fight humanity, they'll target Menagerie. That is one thing I couldn't let them take, no matter what. Menagerie is not just a safe haven, but a symbol. To let that haven sink will cause a casym deeper than any void seared into the psyche of faunus for generations to come. I won't let this organization be the cause of this. Not if I draw breath. So I'm here trying desperately to appeal to these imbeciles' bigger sense of logic so that they may get off the bandwagon before it's too late. Obviously Adam inspired most of them to join the White Fang due to him being a stubborn bastard. All he has to do is simply wave his stoic hands around and the star struckened idiots will follow. And obviously there's no changing his moron's mind. Cause of course he's doing this, this is Adam, if he thinks he's doing the right thing then there's no debating with the guy! It's only whether or not anyone would join him or not. And, wave around his stoic hands, there flocks an army! This is why I hate paragons, they're so one dimensional that they won't budge or derail even if it kills them! It's like trying to convince a holy crusader to not kill demons and devil worshipers, it's not going to happen! So because Adam sees all humans as evil and the devil himself, so of course he killed Sienna! It's like she's a heretic that sold her soul to the devil or some nonsense! I could seriously rant on and on about how stupid he's being, but I do understand. I violently disagree with his methods, but I do understand. I will continue to keep this miserable ship afloat, but I swear if this organization becomes too much of a burden, I'll sink it myself.

Maybe I'll create a splinter faction that'll surpass them all. Yes… that would be nice. Besides, the economic approach is the best approach faunus kind can prosper in. I only hope that humanity doesn't decide to commit a genocide before I get to take action.

End log.


End file.
